Deep Down
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: He trully did love her...He was evil and she was good. He was going to make this happen someway or another. No matter how good or evil someone was, there was always a new side...deep down. YuckxYin
1. Just Thinking

**I haven't done a Yin, Yang, Yo story yet. Out of thought and request, I've decided to finally do one! And even more out of character—l-o-v-e.**

**--**

He was so close…so close to getting her. She looked so beautiful when she was fighting. He wished more than anything to fight on her side rather than against her. But that was never to be…because she would never be evil and he could never be good.

Yuck sighed as he stared from a distance at the Dojo. He knew Yin was inside there and he had the sudden urge to just waltz right in there, grab her by her frail paws, and…

The daydream immediately disappeared. Besides, Yuck thought, he'd never be able to get past her dumb teacher and stupid brother. They'd have him out the door before he even found where she was.

Just then, the pink rabbit in question opened up the front door of the dojo followed by Yang and Master Yo. Even from here, he could see her joyous eyes gleaming, her lovely lips switched into a smile, walking that funny way he always loved.

Yuck had to turn away from the site. He picked himself up and started walking. He walked with heavy feet, his ears drooping, thoughts in a swirl, and his heart aching.

_The whole reason I even chose that stupid job from the Nightmaster wasn't to trick Yin,_ Yuck thought to himself, _it was to get her attention._

As he continued walking, Yuck found himself outside the dojo walls. Sounds of Yin and Yang's training could be heard from inside. To his left, he heard a rustling sound in the bushes. Before he could react, there was a squawk and Coop fell out and onto him.

Yuck tossed the nervous chicken of himself and glared down at him. "Hehe, you did _not_ just do that!" He chuckled dangerously.

Coop clucked a few times before standing. "Uh, I w-wasn't just, bawk, b-geck, spying on Yin,"

The green rabbit narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Oh, I-I, um…bek-darn,"

"Get out of my way, you stupid chicken!!" Yuck blasted the nervous clucks with an energy orb. He went flying to a place Yuck wasn't paying current attention to. He started walking away when he heard the sultry voice of his true lo—Yin.

"Coop! What are you doing here?" Yin growled.

"Are you spying on us again, you little weird-o?" Yang added.

Coop did that annoying clucking thing he did when he was nervous before answering. "I-I—no! I was just, uh…d-dropping in…to see you, Y-Yin."

"Cards," Yin mumbled.

"Would you like the ones for pummeling or getting rid of him?" Yang asked.

"Mm…Pummeling," Yang handed her a stack of index cards. She flipped through them before finding a good one. "Let's see…Oh, here's one. Care to help, bro?"

"Sure thing, sis. Foo-nado!!" Coop was swirled around and tossed all the way across town.

Yuck, unwittingly, was standing at the open entrance to the dojo, watching the scene. Yang happened to look over and spot him. "Yuck!?" Yuck snapped out of it and cursed himself. Just his luck he'd be discovered.

"I thought you were destroyed from your own powers when you got the hiccups!" Yin said.

"Oh, yeah, well…I…I'm back!" Yuck fumbled for words. Why was he stuttering? Even in the presence of Yin, he could always maintain a cool act. "And I-I'm here to…Destroy you out of revenge!"

"Well, we don't go down without a fight!"

Yuck smirked. "Good. I like it that way,"

Yuck stood across from the twin siblings. He had his fists up, ready, but not as willing as usual, to fight. Yin and Yang powered up, ready to fight anytime he made his move. One against two.

And the fight started.

--

**Wow, what a sucky chapter. Sorry, but this is only the first chapter, anyway. It should get better soon!**


	2. Dying to Daydream

**And to think I was actually going to delay this thing because I couldn't find a list of their WooFoo moves. Ha! I found a list of both their skills—woohoo!**

**--**

Yin watched in deep wonder as her brother and Yuck fought. She just stood there, feeling sort of left out. Of course, she knew she wouldn't be the first to make a move due to Yang and Yuck's impatient.

But she thought something would have happened by now that would let her do _something_!

"Oh, don't think you're getting out of this, too, toots," Yuck stated. He had to do something to get close to Yin. Anything. He was desperate for a chance and now that he had this teeny-tiny one, he wasn't letting it slip. He belched before continuing. "Fists of Fire!" He shot multiple fire balls at the pink rabbit, who jumped back just in time to shoot out her little energy rays.

"Foo-portate!" Yuck disappeared and re-appeared just behind Yin.

She was slightly caught-off guard enough for him to grab her wrist, spin her around, and look directly into her bright blue eyes. Yin looked deep into his orange ones and, leaning in, overwhelmingly kissed him directly—

"Paw of Pain!!" Yuck was slammed in the back by Yang's powerful attack. He got up and looked around in a daze. He looked to the spot where he just was and Yin was nowhere near it. He raised his eyebrow before realizing it and slowly shaking out of it.

_Another dumb daydream._

"Oh, yeah, haha, I can do that, too, pretty boy!" he exclaimed. "Paws of Power!" He lunged forward and smacked Yang across the chest. Yuck was mad at him for ruining his great daydream. He glanced over at Yin while Yang was momentarily incapacitated.

She glared at him. He loved it when she was angry. "Woo Foo Racket!" A giant racket made entirely of energy came to her paws and she swung at the green rabbit. He jumped back from all her attempts.

"Aw, can't we just talk this over?" He said, half-sarcastically.

"No! You tricked me too many times," He thought he almost caught a look of hurt in her eyes, but he could have been imagining it. "You're evil!" With the fourth miss, Yuck jumped up high and shot out more flame balls. The racket dispersed.

Yang got up and stood behind him. Yin stood in front. Trapped.

Yuck, once again, cursed himself for his stupidity.

Yuck looked from one warrior. He hesitated before losing his fighting stance. Well, it was now or never. He was going to be killed anyway. "What? No goodnight kiss?" Yuck mocked to Yin.

"Okay, enough, Yuck. You're going down!" Yang spat and started to come at him with his sword. Yuck swung at just the right time and once again knocked Yang in the chest. The blue rabbit flew backwards from the much more advanced power.

"I've got this, bro!" Yin said and ran forward, her paws glowing with blue energy. Yuck's heart beat a mile a minute. Well here was his chance.

The split second before Yin advanced, Yuck leaned forward enough to peck her lightly on the lips.

She stopped dead in her tracks but it was already too late to stop her move and the energy she had been building up was released. Yuck went flying almost as far as Coop did—out of sight.

Yin merely stood there in shock and confusion.

--

**You know that was great! Did Yuck really do what he thinks he just did? Or was it another daydream? Does Yin feel the same for him? Or will she become furious and continue to attack in future battles? Will Yang ever become at least slightly intelligent?**

**The world may never know…Unless you read, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Great, Now What?

**I feel like such an idiot for all these extremely short chapters. Darn. Well, at least, I hope this one will be longer than the last two.**

**--**

Yang pulled himself out of the rubble of the now broken porta-potty. He was brushing himself when he saw the strange look on his sister's face.

"What's with you?" he asked.

Yin blinked a couple of times. She had a look of complete blankness as she stared back at him. But her eyes showed absolute shock. "Nothing. We should probably tell Master Yo about Yuck,"

"Where is Master Yo, anyway?"

"I _was_ in that porta-potty before you slammed into it!" The twins turned to see their much older and wise—well, older, anyway—Master walk up to them. He glared down at Yang. "Yeah, I heard it all,"

"And you weren't going to help us?" Yang grumbled.

Yo shifted from his place before coming up with a solution. "As level one WooFoo warriors, you will have to face many dangers without me."

Yang rolled his eyes. "That's just your excuse for stinkin' it up in there all day…" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

Yo looked to Yin who had a glazed look in her eyes again. "What's wrong with you? You're normally complaining or yelling at Yang or something by now,"

"Nothing. I think I'm going to go to my room," As she walked away she heard Yang comment, "Lemme guess, to play with your pretty two-ni-corns?"

Yin went in and plopped down on her bed. Her mind was buzzing.

Ever since _he_ tricked her into going out with him, she thought she was over it. She knew _he_ would return again someday to fight them. But what she should've known was that she couldn't keep _him_ off her thoughts forever.

_Did he…really do it on purpose?_ Yin asked herself.

She sat silently for another few hours. She sat silently when Yang came in, made a rude noise, and sat on his own bed. She sat silently when it turned dark outside and Master Yo shouted at them to go to sleep.

She didn't close her eyes, she didn't sleep, and she didn't speak. Instead, Yin hopped out of bed and slipped out the front door of the Dojo. The moon was close to being full. It still looked pretty tonight, though. She always enjoyed watching the moon and the stars. She thought it was almost as magical as herself.

--

Yuck sat on that exact hilltop, just as caught in his thoughts as Yin. Except for the occasional distraction or two that disturbed him, as was his simple nature.

When he noticed the door to the Dojo open, he lazily glanced over. He just figured it was that stupid panda again going for another bathroom break (he forced Yang to fix it by hand before dusk).

But what the green rabbit saw slightly surprised him. Yin. He rolled over onto his stomach, propping his head up on his hands, watching her in curiosity.

He watched as she just stood there, gazing at the close-to-full moon and twinkling stars. He loved it how her eyes shone in the silver light of the moon.

_But,_ Yuck thought, _even in the daylight, her eyes shine with that same fiery passion of the Sun._

He sighed. Why couldn't he tell her that when he was face-to-face with her? Maybe then she'd like him and realize that even someone made of bad traits, couldn't be completely evil.

_I mean, there was that time I was good for a day…I wonder if she'd like me better if I was like that again._

Yuck looked up as he noticed Yin start to nod off. She must be extremely tired after a full day of training and the battle they had. Also considering it was the middle of the night. Before too long, she had fallen asleep on the front step.

Yuck stood nervously.

--

An hour later, Yuck dragged his feet up to the Nightmaster's ex-lair. He was merely passing by, of course, but stopped when he heard the sound of a struggle.

"Open up, you stupid door!"

Yuck walked over and glanced down. "What are you doing, you moronic roach?" He belched.

Carl waved his hand over his nose. "Well, if you must know, I'm trying to open this door!" The red cockroach turned back to the door and glared at the gargoyle head protecting it. "But it apparently doesn't understand how evil I am. I mean, who's more evil than, I, Carl, THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD!!"

"Pssh, yeah right, roach. Stand out of the way and watch what real evil can do," Yuck pushed him out of the way. He stared at the gargoyle for a moment, before belching extremely loudly at it—to the point it almost sounded like a strange—disgusting—roar.

The gargoyle pulled a face and looked down at the green rabbit. "Great, a super-burp. Still not evil enough,"

"What!?" Yuck's hands glowed with a green energy. "What are you talking about? You almost let me in here a few days ago!"

"You've grown soft. You're just like that pretty, little pink bunny, Yin," It laughed. Yuck growled and blasted it.

"Don't talk about her!"

"Ooh, looks like someone has some love issues," Carl added, laughing his buggy butt off.

"Shut up! I do not!" Yuck spun around and thoroughly glared at the gargoyle head. "What do I gotta do to prove I'm evil enough?"

"Let's see…How about, capturing Yin and Yang and rendering them powerless. Ooh, yeah, that would definitely make you evil enough,"

"Can't it just be Yang?"

"Nope."

Yuck paused for a moment before turning to stomp away. On his way from leaving the lair, he blasted part of his anger at Carl. The powerful cockroach grew a dark black, charred color and he hiccupped smoke.

"I'll show you just how evil I can be…" Yuck muttered. On the outside, he was angry, but on the inside, he was terrified.

--

**I hope this chapter was longer. It sort of looks like it, but I can't currently tell. Hmm…I wonder what Yuck has in store for us now? From love to betrayal within three chapters—there comes a twist!**


	4. Making Plans

**Hmm…Okay, so I got it worked out. This story will be updated once a week. Most likely every Sunday night or afternoon.**

**--**

Two days passed by. There had been no sign of Yuck anywhere in town or by the Dojo. No signs of much of anything really. No evil, no anything.

Well, unless you count the evil raid on town that Carl so happens to be doing right about…

Now.

"Mwahaha!!" Carl laughed maniacally while he chased after the mayor, throwing red energy Foo balls at him. The mayor ran, covering his head with his hands, yelling for help.

Finally, he was able to catch up to him and tied him up.

Yin and Yang were there in an instant. "Carl, let the mayor go," Yin yawned unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, or you know the drill," Yang added, just as unenthusiastically as his sister.

"Never!!" Carl yelled, tossing some more Foo balls at them. They jumped and attacked him. Yin shot at Carl, knocking him back a few feet and Yang sliced up the ropes holding the mayor. He moved the mayor a little ways away while he and Yin watched as Carl stood and brushed himself up.

Carl glared at them, putting his hands on his hips. He smirked. "NOW!"

Suddenly, as they looked up too late, two large boulders were flung at them. It knocked them out instantly. They fell to the floor, eyes shut, as the villains stood over them.

Carl shook Herman's hand. "Good job,"

"You too, brother. You did good distracting them by kidnappin' the mayar," Herman congratulated.

"Hey! Now just what do you think you're doing to our town's heroes?" the Mayor asked, confronting them, gaining a short rise of courage. That is, until Herman and Carl turned to glare at him for interrupting them. He sweat-dropped and backed off immediately. "Oh, what I meant was, uh…See ya!" He high-tailed it out of there.

Carl and Herman smiled evilly at each other before grabbing the pink and blue rabbits before they woke up.

"To the Nightmaster's lair!"

--

Yuck was busy thinking up some sort of plan to kidnap. He holed himself up in a cave a short ways outside of town. A place he usually stayed when he wasn't traveling and rampaging villages.

Two days he'd been in here. Every time he tried thinking up a good plan, a single image clouded his thoughts.

Yin.

A couple of times, he would give up and daydream about her for hours, before finally awaking and getting back to work, shaking his head of such fairytale thoughts.

Yuck sighed to himself as he rubbed his temples. He sat in silence another few moments before standing up angrily.

"That's it! I've had it! I'm just gonna storm the Dojo and hope for the best!" he growled and stormed out of the cave.

On his way there, he happened to spot something out of the corner of his orange eyes and hid behind a bush. He saw Herman and Carl dragging his love and her brother off towards…the Nightmaster's lair.

Yuck growled to him and was half-tempted to rush out and get them himself, if a thought didn't occur to him first.

_Maybe I can be Nightmaster _and_ have Yin's love…_ He thought and ran off to his original destination.

--

Master Yo was happily drooling away in dreamland, oblivious to the world and the danger his students were in, when the front door blew open. He snapped awake to see a rabbit-shaped silhouette standing there, hands glowing.

Yuck walked over to the panda with his sword in hand. Master Yo transformed into his WooFoo aura and swiped at him.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm not—" Yuck's sentence went unfinished as Master Yo landed a hit and bashed him into the wall. Yuck slowly stood, shaking his rattled head.

Yo lifted him up and slammed him around some more before lifting him up to his glowing face to glare at him. "What do want this time, Yuck?!"

Yuck had to take a few moments to gain his breath. "I…wanted…to make a…deal with you…" He gasped. Yo looked at him, his expression wavering.

"What kind of a deal?"

"If you haven't noticed, your students aren't even here. They probably haven't been here for a while. That's because they've been kidnapped," Yuck paused to take in Yo's expression before continuing. "I won't reveal who, until you agree and follow me. I know where they went, too,"

Yo contemplated this for a few moments, before finally releasing his grip and dropping the green rabbit roughly to the ground. "Fine, but if this is a trap…"

"It's not. Now come on, you dumb panda," H walked a few feet when he noticed Master Yo never came out of his aura form. He turned. "You can't stay like that! That'll draw attention quicker than anything else!"

"Oh, all right." Yo dispersed the power and dropped to the floor.

He then followed the evil green rabbit. Skeptical the entire way.

--

**You know my endings to all these chapters are awesome! Read and review--**


	5. Mutiny

**Uh, right… My computer was having some difficulties and this dumb virus. And that's my excuse for no recent updates! For future reference, I want you all to know that this story takes place before "The Dark Tomorrow". So no Eradicus, Ella Mental, Indestructo-Bob, ect.**

**--**

"Ugh, what hit me?" Yang mumbled, opening his eyes slowly, blinking away some of the pain in his aching head.

He looked around and realized he was in a dim room lit up only by fire. He was sitting on a chair and his paws were tied behind his back, his sword hanging from a wall yards away. Lava encircled his and the large concrete platform he was on.

Yin was no where in site. He began to get worried for her sake.

Yang started to open his mouth to try and call for his sister before a voice sounded. "That would be about eighty-five pounds of a boulder that hit ya, laddie."

"Herman? Herman! Let me and Yin out of here! Or at least me because I'm more desperate!" Yang called to the stone roof. His eyes wandered around in his limited sight but he wasn't able to place where the voice was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once.

"Not a chance, laddie. You're our prisoners,"

"I swear, when I get to my sword, you are so dead!"

A different voice tsked. "I would be a bit nicer to your new high and mighty Nightmaster, if I were you,"

"Carl!" Yang growled to himself and started rocking back and fourth in his chair, trying desperately to free himself. The only thing he managed there was falling on his side, still completely stuck. "Ah, pellets."

He could hear the brothers chuckling at his failure of freedom. "Nice try. But I tightened those ropes m'self. There's no way you'll be gettin' out of there anytime soon," Herman snickered.

"And Yin's locked up just like you in her own little room, guarded by magic thanks to yours truly." Carl added snidely. "Well, we'll be leaving you now, okay? You know, the new Nightmasters' got things to do, places to destroy." Yang heard them walk away through the echoes of the cavern and he sighed.

Herman stopped behind Carl before they reached the door leading out of the cliff of the cavern. "Yeah, about that…," He lifted his hands, which just happened to be holding a metal baseball bat and narrowed his eyes evilly at his brother. "there's been a little change in plans,"

"What—" Carl was smacked across the head before he could even think about using his magic to fight back.

Herman smirked at him. "Goodnight, brother." And Carl blacked out.

--

"Why are we going to the Nightmasters' lair?" Yo asked dumbly.

"Because, you stupid panda, this is where Yin and Yang are being held. Why else would we come here?" Yuck responded irritably.

"Well, I don't—"

"Sshh!" Yuck stopped Master Yo's most likely argument starter and peeked around the corner at the gargoyle head that guarded the Nightmaster's lair. He turned back to Yo. "Okay, here's the plan. I take you as my 'prisoner' in order to get into the lair. Once we're in, we'll look around for your dumb student and Yin," He had purposely left out calling Yin stupid.

"What? I'm not doing that!" Yo glared down at the disgusting green rabbit. "What if it's just a trap for you to get into the Nightmaster's lair?"

"Whatever. Do you want your students back or not?"

Yo turned. "I can get them back a different way."

Yuck's frown twisted into a grin as soon as Yo turned around. He used his WooFoo magic to enhance his paws and make them larger and jumped at Yo. "Paws of Power!" He landed the blow and knocked the old panda out. "I guess you got some of it right after all,"

Yuck grabbed Yo's unconscious form and dragged him to the front of the lair to face the gargoyle. As soon as the gargoyle head spotted Yuck with Yo, he was shocked.

"You knocked out Master Yo?" the head asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I did. I'm _that_ bad. Now let me in,"

"You know, you're a little late. Carl and Herman already came here with Yin and Yang,"

"I don't care! I proved I'm evil enough. I'll go in there right now and fight Carl and Herman for the title of Nightmaster if I have to." Yuck and the gargoyle head shared steady glanced before the gargoyle guardian finally opened up the lair and allowed Yuck to enter, dragging his capture in with him.

--

Yin awoke with a start and a headache. "Oww… Yang?" One of the first things she noticed was that her brother wasn't in the room with her. She tried moving her hands and realized she was tied to the chair.

Looking around, all she could see was lava and a small steal door with a round frame. Bars covered the window of it.

"Yang! Master Yo! Help!!" she called, hoping that someone would hear her and release her from this prison.

There was no answer.

She sighed, trying to figure out just how they were going to get out of this one. "Yuck…?" she mumbled weakly, hoping that even he could save her at this point.

--

As soon as Yuck stepped through the Nightmaster's lair doorway, he looked around.

_I'm coming Yin._

--

**There's a lot going on now, huh? First, Yuck returns with feelings for Yin, then Yin and Yang get kidnapped, Herman mutinies his own brother and becomes the new Nightmaster, and Yuck's confused at just what side he's even on.**

**Ah, but you know you love it. Trust me; more mush will be in later chapters.**


	6. Too Long

**I know, I know. Me—sucking. Well, I got a bad writer's block for this story and kind of sort of gave up. Heh. Thank ****Neptune's Heart**** for giving me a good enough idea for me to start this story up again. **

**--**

_Footsteps._

They were slow and barely audible, but his large rabbit ears were more than enough to hear them stomping his way. Yuck quickly dashed into a conveniently placed closet and watched as silently as possible as Herman came into view. He was dragging an unconscious Carl behind him.

Herman was intent on just passing by the closet, paying it no mind, but was forced to stop in his tracks. Yuck gulped, even though there was no doubt in his mind that he could handle the accented ant. Herman's 'nose' crinkled in disgust.

"What in the world is that awful smell?" he gagged. Yuck mentally hit himself and fought the urge to yell 'it isn't that bad!".

Herman sniffed the air some more. His eyes locked on the closet. Yuck took a step back for fear of being seen through the slits in the door. Herman's hand paused on the doorknob.

"Urrg…" He spun around quickly and glared at his slightly stirring brother.

"Oh, shut up Carl. I barely tapped you," he growled before picking up his brother and walking off past the closet again, smell completely forgotten.

Yuck waited an extra few minutes before finally, cautiously, stepping out of the closet. He looked both ways before moving down the hall Herman came from. He shrugged and figured that was the best chance of a place he could find Yin. Maybe Yang, but definitely hopefully Yin.

"Herman get back here!!"

Yuck's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face at the recognized voice. He jolted forward to the nearest barred door and stood on his tip-toes to peer inside. Sure enough, inside sat a furious Yin tied to a chair, struggling to get free. Man, she looked pretty when she was angry. Back on flat feet, he tested the door. It was laced with a thin layer of weak magic.

_Carl must've done this,_ Yuck scoffed to himself, _His magic sucks._

Yuck rubbed his hands together, then stood back and blasted a fire-filled WooFoo magic at the door. It blew inside and slid to a stop at Yin's feet. She looked up in surprise to see a smirking Yuck walking casually up to her.

The frame of the door was still smoking, and the lava was giving an odd glow to the room. Yin's heart beat faster as she waited silently for Yuck to walk up to her.

He couldn't have looked any hotter.

She snapped out of it once her feet hit the ground after being untied. Yin took a step forward to gain better balance away from the chair, but ended up stepping on the still-hot steal door.

Yin yelped in surprise and jumped back. Since the chair was still there, if she fell back, she would've slammed her head on it. She waved her arms, but lost her balance anyway. As she was falling backwards, just before she hit the chair, she shut her eyes and…nothing.

Slowly, Yin opened her eyes and realized she was staring back up into orange ones. Yuck was looking her over with a worried expression. "Are you alright, Yin?" he asked.

Yin nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Yuck smiled and stared at her for another moment before coughing and standing her carefully back onto her feet away from the door. "You should, uh, be more careful. …Not that I care about your stupid health," he grumbled and turned around. "Come on, let's—"

"Yuck." Yin said softly.

Yuck looked over his shoulder. "Wha—" Was all he got out before he was spun all the way around, Yin's lips pressed against his own, with her hands holding his face in place.

It felt more right than she though it would. Yin had been so unsure all those other times. But this—this was perfect. This was right and she knew it. She had wanted this for far longer than she realized. And now she had it.

_Her lips are soft…_ Yuck thought as he pressed into the kiss. His mind was a dull blank. His heart was pulsing, in sync with Yin's; and it seemed like they were the only ones in the universe right now.

He finally had what he wanted for so long.

--

**So sorry for the really short chapter. I could've added more, but I wanted this to end it instead. The next chapters (yes, I shall keep going this time, haha) will be longer.**


End file.
